


A Prime Weakness

by oddbottleofink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: Ethan Nakamura, one of the most stubborn demigods on Earth.





	

The dining area in the Princess Andromeda was littered with papers, diagrams, battle plans, and notes. Besides a softly lit lamp, moonlight brightened the room. Allowing the tables, chairs and papers to have a pale appearance to them.

It could have been 9:00 P.M or 12:00 P.M, the two demigods in the room weren’t sure.

Luke Castellan was examining a diagram of the ships structure, while Ethan Nakamura was trying to not fall asleep, and failing.

“If you need to sleep, sleep Nakamura” Luke commanded, eyes not once leaving the paper. Ethan scowled. So, Luke was in that mood. The “leader” mood. Mostly defined by calling Ethan by his last name. That means Luke’s patience isn’t very high.

“Why don’t you? You are the one who hasn’t slept for days” Ethan shot back. Yet Ethan knew why, nightmares. It’s not like Luke would admit it though. He is to, what’s the word? Ah yes, stubborn.

“Doesn’t Kronos’ precious vessel need sleep?”. Now normally the second those words were to come out of his mouth, Ethan would high-tail out of there. However, Ethan was sleep-deprived so he just sat in his chair, twirling a pencil.

Luke visibly tensed for a split second and Ethan was concerned that Luke’s shirt might rip, not that Ethan would complain. It was the longest 45 seconds of utter silence of Ethan’s life before Luke calmed and turned around.

With the moonlight hitting Luke directly, it took a moment for Ethan to remember _‘this is Luke_ ’ not a supermodel. _Christ_.

Concern seemed to fill Luke’s eyes. Probably because Ethan’s eyes looked slightly blood-shot.

“Ethan, you really are tired” Luke muttered, sighing. He began walking to the confused son of Nemesis.

“Luke? What the d- “

Ethan felt warm, calloused hands softly massage his scalp. Pushing down on his weakest points. 

_Oh, the bastard!_

Ethan’s eye was beginning to feel like it weighed a ton, and he wanted to sleep for a year. Ethan felt Luke’s breath against his ear before succumbing to sleep.

Luke smirked, that always worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Fluff, well slightly. Uh, sorry if this is actual crap. I haven't written anything happy in maybe 6 months or so.  
> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know! Since I wrote this at 1:00 A.M.


End file.
